


Home is Where the Heart is

by Aisu_Zeilia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All I can think of, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stacy's actually kinda nice since its been like 7 years or so, Theyre on decent terms, Trigger Warnings, any more, let me know mkay, merry chrysler, no beta we die like men, referenced alchohol/drug use, times two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu_Zeilia/pseuds/Aisu_Zeilia
Summary: Please, PLEASE look at the tags to see the trigger warnings.Evan is BingGavril is GoogleI spell our Derekson bby as Erek fite me





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Please, PLEASE look at the tags to see the trigger warnings.  
> Evan is Bing  
> Gavril is Google  
> I spell our Derekson bby as Erek fite me

Chase padded through the field, knowing his path from the many times he had travelled through here. He came here often, too often to be healthy. Then again, his health wasn't too great before everything, and without his reminders about what was healthy and what wasn't, it became that much harder.

He paused in front of the exact place he always did, and sat down in front of the tombstone labelled 'Evan "Bing" Olson-Brody'.

"...Stace's been taking care of them, since I've become such a wreck," Chase murmured, crossing his legs and fiddling with his thumbs. "She's worried I'll become worse, and I can see why but it's just....it's hard without you, Bing. I don't want to move on without you,"

He shut his eyes, letting his mind wander through the memories shared between them once more. Chase remembers how he once thought the markings on his wrist represented Stacey, when he met her during college, and how Bing supported him even if he later admitted knowing the truth the entire time. How he even got the nickname Bing in the first place, given in a sleepover once and used to the point where it became a rarity to call him Evan. He even remembered how they had brought Gavril, Bing's older brother, to his soulmate, though dragged was the more accurate statement.

Chase looked at the marking on his wrist, once shades of oranges and golds and reds, now reduced to blacks and greys. He traced his hand over the once-orange drops, the greyed-gold constellation, the faded black clouds, the "E" printed in the shades of an orange sunset that he once thought belonged to a girl with a maiden name of Ethanielson, but belonged to a boy named Evan who hid his mark for fear of losing his closest friend and his family's love.

It was all for naught, as both him and his brother were eventually discovered to have male soulmates. He remembered when that happened, the teen boy having been locked from his own home after he came home from school. Chase had brought him home, with Gavril going with his soulmate, who was still the shy, anxious mess from their high school years. At least he was able to move past most of his stuttering, and family problems.

"...I don't think Bing would...would approve of how you're doing, Chase..."

Erek stood before him, wrapped in a yellow scarf and holding a golden-orange daffodil in his gloved hands. He approached Chase, sitting down next to him with his knees against his chest.

Both men sat in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say to each other. Though, eventually Erek broke the silence.

"You should visit the Falls sometime again...he'd want you to..."

"You don't know what he would want."

The words were cold, metallic on his tongue.

"Chase, please," Erek begged, "I had to help Gavril get back on his own two feet, let me help you--"

"Leave me alone, Erek."

"But Chase--"

"I said go away and leave me alone! You didn't lose your soulmate, you didn't lose Gavril because of a mistake you made, so just leave me alone!" His voice cracked as he swatted the hand on his shoulders away.

Erek said nothing, setting the daffodil onto the gravestone as he stood up. He didn't speak again until he was a few steps away.

"Chase, go to the falls one more time...please..."

Then he was gone, leaving the cemetery grounds.

…….

Chase walked along the sandy trail, the roar of the water drawing closer and closer.  
He hadn't returned to this place in a while, not since the accident...

He had already written down his note about where he went, in case anyone looked inside his home. The kids were with Stacy and her soulmate, barely blossoming into their teen years. It was best they were with her right now.

Chase looked along the side of the cliff, the water drowning away any other noise as he found the spot of where he had fallen, all because of a stupid mistake.

He would have to apologize to Erek, for the way he acted earlier. Hopefully that day was far off, at least a few decades away. Hopefully.

Chase gripped the sides tightly, beginning his climb without any sort of safety, any sort of gear on him.

It would be harder for him to apologize to Gavril. That in itself would take a few decades.

A sharp piece of stone cut a couple of his fingers. He kept going.

The kids would take it hard, but they would grow out of it. They were still young, with so much more ahead for them.

A few feet away...

His parents would be devastated, but his sister would help them. She was always closer to them, after all.

His grip faltered.

Was this how he felt?

The ground rushed towards his back.

It felt nice...as if he could finally let go...

And for a second, he thought he saw his wrist turn colorful once more.

His mom always told him home is where your heart is.

"I'm coming home, Evan..."

…………

'Evan "Bing" Olson-Brody"

"June 20th, 1997-December 02, 20XX"

"Father, Husband, Lifesaver"

"A heart of gold."

......

"Chase Olson-Brody"  


"April 11th, 1996 - December 24th, 20XX"  


"Father, Husband, Guardian"  


"A heart of glass."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas


End file.
